The Crimson Rose
by Krysis Cura Tyranny
Summary: A charming southern Belle detective known simply as Rogue is under an opened case trying to crack down on a cleaver thief which is skilled in the arts of what he does best---stealing. As A detective she must bring justice into order but what if that thief


The Crimson Rose  
  
Chapter: 1 [FBI Department of Intelligence]  
  
By: Krysis  
  
New York, New York  
  
Time: 10:00pm eastern time  
  
Year: 2004  
  
Location: New York's FBI department of Intelligence  
  
Authors note: Eh, I know that I am still working on Tattered Remains but I need to drift my mind away from it right now, I am not quitting I just need to get this really cool story that's been in my head for days out of my head. FF.net is being really stupid about Lemon situations so I don't know if I can place that into my story so it's going to be R for restricted for adult situations, and language all though I don't really like using to much profane words in my story---but it will have a few nothing to big though promise. So if you're under the age of seventeen I will warn those few when a situation that is not meant to be viewed or those who do not like that I will place a warning under. [What I don't get is in R movies they have sex scenes yet FF.net is not going with the flow---sure you don't see anything but eh---you get the main picture don't you? My gosh think of Jerry Maguire or however the hell you spell it---that was R---maybe all you can see is a woman's boobs ::Rolls eyes::]  
  
"What do ya mean there was no evidence at the crime scene, Xavier?"  
  
A gloved hand pounded on top of the chief's thick wooden desktop---Angry evergreen hues seemed to be filled with rage and fury, as the women's' lips were twisted in an unpleasant curl of disgust as her brows were flustered into a deepen frown. This woman, was not only the most hot tempered woman on the squad but one of the best down detectives within the FBI head quarters of Intelligence! she was what they called thee unstoppable. I nickname that made her well known through out the FBI agency. She was a rogue, the one woman who never new when to quit---or when to back down.  
  
"Rogue, I'm telling you what I've been told by forensics---we can't identify anything that might lead us to a possible suspect. Right now were all under heavy stress. We all want to close this case, and I know you want the same as all of us. The facts are the facts though Rogue, we just have to hope this person and his followers slip up so we can make a clean bust."  
  
"Ah think bah the time we can make ah clean bust..."  
  
"That's enough Rogue, remember what I've always told you and the unit...always hope for the best."  
  
"That's simple ta say, chief buh harder ta do."  
  
"Yes. I know what you mean, but lets be content on trying to gather anything we can get. We know that their present location of their attacks are leading around the south."  
  
"Well as yah know Chief ah got ah good sense 'round the southern areas."  
  
"Yes and exactly why I am sending you down to New Orleans to investigate."  
  
"Why New Orleans."  
  
"Lets just say---someone gave us an anonymous tip."  
  
"Hmm...ya sure he was a reliable person?"  
  
"I can't be to sure Rogue, be on your guard. I have the paper work on your desk, give it a good scan over---your tickets are on the desk you'll be leaving as soon as tomorrow."  
  
"N' if ah may be so Bold chief who ya gonna partner me up with?"  
  
"Ah, well it's a new recruit---he's got a good head on him---he's just..."  
  
"Let me guess---head strong who needa good beat down, eh?"  
  
"Ah Rogue, you're simply to much for me. But yes, he seems a little to risk taking---seems he thinks he's bullet proof, but this is good as any to prove himself to the FBI that he has the makings of being a good detective such as yourself Rogue."  
  
"If ah didn't know beta Chief ah would be blushin' like ah school girl ifn' ah new it was flattery."  
  
"Get moving detective, all have you partner sent to you as soon as I discuss to him his information."  
  
"Aye, Aye chief."  
  
"Oh and Rogue, I want you to remember this is an undercover mission I don't want anything to bust this wide open...all we need now is the media involved even more then what it needs to be, and I want you to enjoy this as a semi- vacation from your desk for now."  
  
"I'll try best ah can, Chief."  
  
Rogue smiled on her way out only to allow it to fall back into a perfect striate line, she new the chief had been pent up with a lot of reserved stress from all this. This criminal and his crew were coming down one way or another; it was a determination of every man and woman working on the case. Whoever it was, they were skilled at what they did. They were sneaky little devils who new there math. It was not a typical case for the cops this was an opened case on a supposed group of thieves who had been stealing rare artifacts and selling them under the black market right under the FBI noses. There was no specific region of the artifacts such as a way to locate, or even a plausible collector to target. These thieves targeted many things---and very rare things as well. Only several of the seven hundred and twenty-five artifacts had been located and returned under the museums, which they had been stolen from. The thing that got Rogue the most though was that every surveillance cameras were the same---nothing. No person, no tampering of the tape, it was as if they were invisible. There was something to this she new it. What it was she had yet to discover.  
  
She new that this was no vacation she was going on, and a part of her was telling her that New Orleans was going to be just the start of things. Rogues was so determined to have this case closed, and bring down the bad guys with it. She was a head strong kind of gal, who never understood in the single words 'giving up'---she was determined to get the job done and to clear the streets of killers, and anyone who made this world a harder place to live in then what it already was.  
  
She slid to her desk, which was luckily by a window, a place to clear her mind even if it was the smoggy air of the city. It was refreshment from the stuffy little cubical she was confined in. The thickly laced air was something that always seemed to help her think. She lifted her heavy booted steel-toed boots onto a heating vent that lay bolted to the wall bellow the window, as she opened her files and documents on her lap trying to relax as she reviewed the evidence yet again again. What was getting her was why forensics were having there troubles in trying to locate this one man job, sure people suspected it had to be a group there was no way this could be simply a one man job. Rogue thought different though---she believed this man/woman was skilled in the arts of stealing who it was she lead to question what sex---she new that she was looking for a male or female of a cocky personality, someone who had to take pride in there work, and cocky was something Rogue could see through---it would be the downfall of the thief.  
  
She lifted up her coffee mug, which lay to her desk on her right, she sighed heavily as she gazed out the window. Who was this person, what were they like. She had to know! Rogue was the type of detective that liked to get in the head of the criminal to think what they thought, so she could be able to catch him or her. It was harsh on her mind at times pounding her like a sled hammer would on a steel nail, and she had almost forgotten how to sleep at night from the horror of her past cases she had closed. It went from the categories of mass murderess to cereal killers. She's had to deal with hundreds of cases---in which she could still date and relate every essential detail to, and now she had another person, but this someone else she could sense deep down inside was someone who she could relate to--- someone who she'd better not get to much on the mind. Rogue after all was commented to have something like a seventh sense of things, weather it was a feeling or an ability to see the useable it was there one way or another. A key to her success in being such a grate detective she was.  
  
A slender masculine hand tapped on her cubical entryway, she could tell by her senses it was a male. The thick odder of men's cologne clung to the air, and the brief smell of some sort of Dove soap could be scented. She glanced at her paperwork again examining it for what seemed like the hundredth time her mind turning over and over. She then heard the clearing of a throat as she turned a harsh gaze to the man standing at the opening of her cubical---she shifted them uneasily giving a small hint that he had disturbed her.  
  
"Sorry ma'am Chief sent me over---I'm Bobby..."  
  
"Drake ah take it."  
  
"Yes, how did..."  
  
"Ah make everythin' mah business, n' what type ah business brings ya ova here?"  
  
"W-well I was told to tell you that I will be meeting you at the air port at 6:00am tomorrow at Newark Air Port."  
  
"Yes, ah know ah read t'tickets."  
  
She lied easily as she sipped a little more of her coffee her eyes averting to the window yet again as if he was nothing more then a fly that had simply gained her attention for a brief moment before she simply waved it away. She gazed at the paperwork drawing herself more into it again as she could still smell his aroma within the confinements of her cubical.  
  
"Wha' is it, rookie?"  
  
"I was told that we are to betray a honeymoon couple why visiting New Orleans...as newly weds."  
  
"Ah figured jus' as much...anythin' else?"  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"Then why are ya still standin' there?"  
  
With that said he turned on his heels and left in a huff she cold hear a soft whisper of a curse as he left. The corner of her lips began to tug to the right corner. A smirk that lay with an evil yet very angelic slipped upon southern crimson lips. She placed her mug down and turned her chair around as she rolled it towards her computer. She began to use her word- processor to type down her report for the day, as well as cliff notes that could help her while she was investigating in New Orleans. She sighed at her partner, just want she really need a rookie to watch over as well---she kept thinking about how to have a vacation and be a babysitter at the same time. Xavier was such and idealist then a realist at times, or she pondered deeper that he was never much for the realist at all.  
  
Okay Please Read and Review: I need to know if this is worth another chapter.  
  
So what do you think of this? I know that it's an A/U fic. Without the mutant powers but I think it's going to be kinda catchy if you know what I mean. Of course it's going to have a very strange plot and rising point so doing just think that the story hints everything when I say thief. I know it's a Rogue and Gambit fic. I can tell you only this much---the thief may or not be Gambit AKA Remy LeBeau. I can be a very unpredictable person I basically write whatever my mind tells me at the moment so---be prepared for a very strange story.  
  
If your asking where the heck did I get this bloody Idea---I love law and order no it's not really fallowing what they do but it's a little like it, just love all that law---and---order stuff. ::laughs:: I donno if I am going to get a beta reader on this, I would ask my beta RogueChere who's helped my on my progress of Tattered Remains, but I think I ask way to much of her as it is. So if anyone finds my writing hard to understand and they think they can beta read it by all means just ask, you can E-mail me at DeUntouchedRogue@aol.com 


End file.
